Charming Prince or Hot Pirate ?
by PIECEofWINX
Summary: Bloom geht eine heimliche Affäre mit Ace ein, welche sie nicht bereute, doch dann trennen sich ihre Wege, doch möchte das Schicksal wirklich sie getrennt haben... und was ist mit Sky ? Liebt Sie ihn noch immer oder hat sich ihr Herz von ihm abgewand und Ace zugewand


,,Stella, Fass das auf gar keinen Fall an !" sagte Bloom in einen beängstigen ruhigen Ton. Ihr Blick hatte etwas bedrohliches als sie rüber zu Stella schielte. Welche sich neugrieg eine Art Scheibe mit besonderen Zeichen anschaute. In der Mitte der Scheibe war ein großer blauer Stein, welcher das Spiegelbild von Stella reflektierte.

Stella bemerkte den Blick ihrer Freundin nicht und berührte mit ihren Finger neugrieg den Stein in der Mitte. ,,Stella" zischte Bloom ernst. Doch Stella ignorierte sie vollkommen. ,,STELLA !" rief Bloom nun, Stella sah ihre Freundin unschuldig an und sagte in eine Kleinkinderhaften Stimme:,, Was ist Bloom ? Da passiert schon nichts..." Um ihre Worte mehr Kraft zu verleihen drückte sie willkürlich auf die Symbole, welche sich so ähnlich wie die Tasten eines Computers eindrücken ließen. Sehr zu Überraschung von Stella.

,,Da nichts pass-" kaum hat sie den Satz zu Ende gebracht begann die Scheibe plötzlich zu leuchten und sich schnell zu drehen. ,,Oh Oh." machte Stella, damit hat sie jetzt echt nicht gerechnet.

Ehe man sich versah zog die Rotierene Scheibe sie immer näher zu sich. Sie versuchten sich zu transformieren doch die Zogkraft war viel zu stark.

Sie wurden von der Scheibe welche mittlerweile ein Portal gebildet hat eingesaugt...

,,Hm, was ist das ?" fragte Ruffy verwirrt und schaute nach oben. Am Nachthimmel war auf einmal eine Art blau leuchtene Scheibe zu sehen. Die anderen folgten den Blick ihres Käptn's und sahen ebenfalls verwirrt und überrascht nach oben.

,,Nami weißt du zufällig was das ist...?" fragte Lysop die Orangehaarige Navigatorin. ,,Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Weißt du vielleicht was das ist, Robin ?" fragte sie die Schwarzhaarige. Doch diese wusste es auch nicht. Wenn schon Robin nicht wusste was das ist... wer dann.

Ace, welcher weiter abseits von der Strohhutbande saß, starrte ebenfalls überrascht zum Himmel.

Was war das nur...?

Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis plötzlich zwei Personen aus der Scheibe fielen. Und direkt in das Lagerfeuer, um welche die Strohhutbande saßen, krachteten.

Ein Moment herschte Stille... doch dann.

,,Stella wenn ich das nächste mal sage du sollst es NICHT anfassen. Dann tust du das gefälligst auch nicht, Verstanden ?!" die Blicke der Rotoranghaarige waren tödlich als sie zu der Blondhaarigen rüberblickte.

Diese klammerte sich panisch an den Arm der Rotorangehaarigen.

Verständlich immerhin saß sie gerade mitten in einen Lagerfeuer. Doch das schien die Rothaarige nicht zu stören...

Bloom bemerkte die Blicke der Strohhutbande und Ace welche sie zu anschauten als hätten sie gerade Geister gesehen.

,,Uha, Hallo Leute wie geht es euch denn ?" fragte Bloom die Bande höflich, so als ob rein gar nichts wäre.

Diese schaute sie einfach nur mit einen Wtf-Ausdruck an. ,,T-tut dir das nicht weh ?" fragte Ruffy ängstlich, Sie saß ja schließlich in einen brennenden, heißen Lagerfeuer und benahm sich so als ob alles in Ordnung sei. ,,Nö, warum ?" fragte Bloom unschuldig, woraufhin Stella sich die Hand vor die Stirn schlug. ,,Bloom... falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist WIR SITZEN HIER IN EINEN FEUER." den letzten Teil schrie sie ihre beste Freundin praktisch entgegen. ,,Achso... und sie ich so aus als ob ich Schmerzen hab ?" stellte Bloom nun eine Gegenfrage. ,,Nein..." kam die Antwort nun von Ace, welcher Bloom wie eine Göttin anschaute. Bloom bemerkte den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen und sah zurück.

Bloom und Ace konnten nichts anders außer den jeweiligen anderen überrascht anzustarren.

Es war als nur sie zwei existieren würden und alles andere um sie herum unwichtig wurde bis Stella's Hand welche vor Bloom's Gesicht wedelte sie aus ihren Gedanken holten. ,,Eh..." machte Bloom und sah ihre Freundin verrwirrt an. ,,Bloom ist alles in Ordnung mit dir du warst gerade so abweisend.." fragte Stella ihre Freundin besorgt. Bloom schüttelte ihren Kopf und antwortete:,,Ja mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

Sie blickte erneut zu den Schwarzhaarigen welcher seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte und wand ihn dann völlig ab.

Was war nur eben grade los ? Diese Frage stellten sich sowohl Ace als auch Bloom. Beide spürten schon jetzt in ihrem inneren eine Art Verbindung zu einander, wo auch immer sie herkam. Der Anblick des jeweiligen anderen reichte aus um das Verlangen in ihnen zu entfachen.

Beide konnten an die Blicke des jeweiligen anderen sehen was er/sie wollte...

Sie drohten ihre Kontrolle zu verlieren und fanden deshalb die Blicke von einander ab, doch irgendwie wussten sie das sie sich später noch einmal treffen sollten, ohne irgendjemand der sie stört. Nur sie zwei sonst keiner.

,,Ähm Stella würdest du bitte meinen Arm los lassen ?" fragte Bloom Stella, welche sich mittlerweile viel enger an den Arm Der Rotoranghaarigen klammerte.

,,Sorry." sagte sie und sprang aus den Lagerfeuer raus.

,,Ach das ist ja unfreundlich von uns also, Ich bin Bloom und das ist Stella." stellte Bloom sich ihnen vor. Die Strohhüte sagten ebenfalls ihre Namen auch Ace sagte wie er hieß.

,,Hey, wollt ihr vielleicht meine Crew beitreten ?" fragte Ruffy bettelnd wie ein Kleinkind, das gerade eine Süßigkeit wollte. Bloom und Stella sahen einander ratlos an ,,Tut uns Leid, Ruffy. Aber leider müssen wir wieder nach Hause." sagte Stella. ,,Okay, dann begleiten wir euch halt." sagte Ruffy. ,,Wird schlecht gehen..."

,,Warum ?" fragte nun Chopper. ,,Weil, wir aus eine andere Dimension kommen..." antwortete Bloom.

Die Gesichter der Strohhutbande waren (Stellt euch einfach das beste Wtf-Gesicht vor das ihr ankennt)

,,AUS EINE ANDERE DIMENSION ?" fragten sie nach Fünf Minuten. ,,Ja." antworteten Bloom und Stella einfach nur. ,,Also seid ihre Ausirdische." meinte Ruffy. Wofür er eine von Nami gescheuert bekam. ,,Im Grunde schon... Allerdings sind wir keine kleinen grünen Männchen, oder ?" fragte Stella.

,,Nein ihr beide seid wunderschöne Frauen." schwärmte Sanji.

Und so wie üblich geritten Sanji und Zoro in einen Streit.

Dies ignorierten die andere Strohhutmitglieder vollkommen und konzentrierten sich einfach nur auf Bloom und Stella.

,,Bloom eine Frage: Wie sollen wir eigentlich bitte nach Hause kommen ?" fragte Stella nun an Die Feuerfee gewand, welche sich Mittler ins Feuer hin gelegen hat.

,,Nun wir könnten A Notsignale schicken oder B Dimentix-Power einsetzten. Da wir aber noch kein Dimentix haben ist die erste Möglichkeit doch die bessere ist." antwortete Bloom. Ein gewaltiger Drache aus Feuer erschien plötzlich über sie mit einer einfachen Bewegung ihrer Hand flog der Drache nach oben und explodierte in einen atmenberaubenden Feuerwerk.

Stella machte in ihren Hand einen Stern und warf diesen Hoch, der Stern explodierte ebenfalls.

,,Wow." machten alle außer Bloom und Stella


End file.
